I Can Make The Pain go Away If You Wish It
by Qrowscythe
Summary: Danny was on his way to his Girlfriends house to leave a present for her birthday when he gets there his heart was broken and ran. A certain wishing ghost sees what happened and tries to make his life better. Danny x harem, Incest warning, evil Danny. First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 My heart was broken by a slut

I do not own Danny Phantom. This is my first fanfiction

Chapter one: My heart was broken by a slut

Danny was flying faster than a cheetah to get to his girlfriend, Sam's house to surprise her with a gift for her eighteenth-birthday. He planned to leave a gift by her nightstand that held a goth choker necklace that she was trying to find for two months. Let her find a surprise by her bed when she wakes up, attend her party, go to a romantic ultra-recyclo-vegetarian restaurant and go to the park to watch the lunar eclipse for the final part of the evening. He sees her house coming into view so he starts to slow down until he notices the lights of Sam's room on.

'Aw man I got wait for her to turn off the lights so I can go intangible. Might as well wait on the roof for her to turn off the lights," he thought so approaches but he soon hears something lewd coming from her room."

"Ohh Fuuuuck! I'm about too cuuuum," Sam yells with slurry voice. Danny didn't know what is going on and he started thinking that she was masturbating. The young hero halfa manners kicked in and decided to come back later until he hears a familiar voice that he hated with a passion.

"Hey while your getting fucked by Skulker you can suck my cock, after all, you do love ghost cock including your truly Vlad Masters.," a voice he knew too well and rushed to her window to see if it was his imagination what he saw made him cry.

There stood his goth girlfriend having her brained banged in by his mechanical robotic suit enemy, Skulker and giving oral to the other half-human half-ghost hybrid that his father created before him who always trying to steal his mother enemy, Vlad Masters. He watched as his enemies released their seed with his girlfriend soon enough he saw his best friend filming the whole thing naked with an erection. But what he heard next made his heart shater into oblivion.

" I don't need Danny anymore, as long as I have a nice, thick, squirting cock I'll be in heaven," she says kissing the tip of Vlad's erection. Danny turns and flys away with tears flowing through his eyes.

Unknown to Danny a wish maker saw everything and starts to chase after him saying only one thing.

" I can make the pain go away if you wish it, my love."


	2. Chapter 2 a loving embrace

Author note: Don't know who will be in the rest of the harem but I do know it will be Maddie Ember and Desiree. And sorry for the short chapter, this story is a dear and I had to write the first story under Thirty minutes yesterday because I lost a bet And had to upload a story in a few minutes.

* * *

Chapter Two

Danny flew away from Sam's house with tears flowing through his eyes, begging reality that it wasn't true. To watch Sam, the woman he loved, have sex with two of his enemies and seeing his best friend film the whole thing. He thought if he was a good boyfriend or a bad one. Was he giving her enough attention? He was snapped out of his thoughts when his ghost sense went off making him anxious.

"Whoever you are better come out because I am so not in the mood to deal with this shit," The young ghost boy said out loud. Soon a green mist started to form in the middle of the air and a tall slender green-skinned woman with long luscious hair, lips painted with purple lipstick. beautiful red eyes, and wearing a blue Arabian outfit. People would have thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth if she wasn't a ghost.

"What you want Desiree," Danny asked. Usually, he would have wished her to go into the Fenton thermos but he was still disgusted at what he saw minutes ago. He wanted to die but what Desiree said and did shock him. She pulled him into a hug with his face buried into the middle of her chest.

"I know what you are felling and I'm going to make it all better, I will hear your every wish and grant them. By the time you wake up tomorrow, you will never feel pain or sadness. You will never be weak and you will show no mercy to her tomorrow," she said in a gentle voice giving him a kiss on top of his head. Her hands start to glow purple with her wish making. And then She snaps her fingers she teleported him to his bed knocking him out cold.

* * *

Scene break day after Sam's birthday

Location Danny's room

Danny started to stir in his sleep his eyes fluttered open. He got up and checked his phone and became lost it was Sunday. He was happy. He was on his way to Sam's at Five in the morning. He released he had a bunch of three messages form her. The screen said:

Hey, sleepyhead are you up? Can't wait to see you: sent at 7:48 am

Hey, are you running late? Are you hunting a ghost? Call me back when you get this: sent at 2:56 pm

WHERE THE FUCK R U? U WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT MY HOUSE FOR MY PARTY BUT YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP AN HOUR AGO! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS AT SCHOOL: sent 9:22 pm

"Fuck you, you cheating whore," Danny said. And then became more confused when he realized that he slept for an entire day when he got back. He decided to forget what happened and start doing his morning rituals. When he finished he decided to start heading downstairs and saw his mom wearing the clothes she been wearing the last two months after his dad left. Blue jeans that hugged her waist perfectly showing her big heart-shaped ass and wearing a red shoulder sweater that showed of her gray lacy bra and large breast.

Two months ago Danny found Maddie on the floor unconscious with Jack standing up about to kick her while belittling her. Danny went angry that he stopped him from kicking her and beat him within an inch of his life. He then called the police and Jack was arrested for domestic abuse and attempted murder Leading him to get divorced by law. Turns out when Jack found out that Danny was Danny Phantom he hated him more and he planned to kill him But Maddie tried to stop him. When Maddie found out what Danny did for her she realized that it's just him and her in the house from now on since Jazz is at college.

But after the Incident things started becoming creepy for him. Maddie moved Him into her room and made her start sleeping with her at night. She stopped wearing her hazmat jumpsuit and started wearing normal people clothes. She started kissing him on the lips. She even started bathing with him and making him sleep in the nude with her by telling him 'Its what real men do Danny'.

"Morning Mom," Danny says when he enters the kitchen seeing his food already made and still warm.

"Morning baby, how are you feeling, I tried waking you up yesterday to go to Sam's party but you were knocked out," Maddie said bringing him a glass of orange juice and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to dump that slut tomorrow and make her miserable for what she did," He then told her what happened about what he saw and told her that he plans to stay home all day and spend time with her.

They finished breakfast and went into the living room and cuddled with Danny on his back and Maddie laying on her stomach on top of him with her head resting on his stomach with her breast smothered on his crotch but he ignored it along with his growing erection that made Maddie think of perverted thoughts. They started watching Vampire Diaries because Maddie insisted on watching it on Netflix. She explained that she was trying to get around it but with her inventing new tech to make more money and spending time with her beloved son she didn't have time to. They started to watch it and became hooked on it and watched movies until dinner and ordered a pizza. When they were finished danny decided to get ready for bed.

"I'll see you in bed Mom, " Danny says turning to her which Maddie decides to grab him and pull him into a passionate kiss. "_Wait. This is wrong on so many levels. She's my mom but why does it feel so right. This is different than the others. I… I need to… Fuck it. I wish that Mom was my lover,' _Danny begins to kiss back making Maddie happy and put his hands on her waist. Danny then moves one of them down until he got to the soft firm flesh Of Maddie's ass and grouped it causing her to gasp. The young hero decides to take advantage and stick his tongue into her making their tongues battle for dominance.

He got his wish.

_'__Oh yes, sweetie take what belongs to you! Take your mommy and make her your woman," _Maddie begged in her head Danny broke the kiss and said something with such sexy dominant tone that made her have an orgasm when she heard it.

"Get your sexy ass upstairs and put on a sexy pair of panties and only that cause that's the only thing that you can wear around the house until I say so, Maddie," Danny said which she shivered in delight Maddie ran upstairs doing what she was told

"Thank you, Desiree," Danny says Thinking of a way to thank her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Mommy I'm gonna knock You Up

Author note: Don't know who will be in the rest of the harem but I do know it will be Maddie Ember and Desiree. First time writing smut. INCEST WARNING

Chapter Three: Mommy I'm Going To Knock You Up

Danny rushes up the stairs and opens the bedroom door to see a sight that would kill a man. T Maddie on her knees wearing nothing but a lacy black thong that has his symbol on it with a bunch of straps around her waist showing off her curves her toned flat stomach with an arm under her breasts making her double D cup breast making them bigger on the bed. To make her sex appeal even bigger she put on a pair of black multi-strap shoes showing off her well-toned long legs that made Danny happily approve even though he said to only wearing panties but he decided to discipline her latter for not following his orders. He then sees her gesture to join her and he gladly takes it. He starts walking over to the bed until.

"Damn, your beautiful," He says as Maddie rips off his shirt exposing his lean body showing off his muscles and abs. He pushed her down and started kissing her neck and leaving trails down her body until he got two her breast and started flicking his tongue on her right nipple and massaging the other breast causing his mother to moan. He then starts another trail of kisses making his way down the stops at her belly button and swirls his tongue around and continues his way down until he got to the thong she was wearing. Danny then slid it off her exposing her luscious wet womanhood that was barely used with a little bit of pubic hair above the slit. The young Halfa looks up to see his mother in pure bliss and decides to tease her and start eating her out making her moan his name. Maddie then started to grab his hair and her body became stiff and her toes start to curl and grabbing the sheets of the bed. Danny pulled his head away and gave her clit a good flick with his tongue making her scream.

"OH baby, I'm cumming," The auburn-haired woman screams and proceed to cum and started gushing out her fluids like a geyser spraying all over the place and getting on the sheets. Danny placed his mouth on her squirting womanhood and started to drink her cervical fluid. Maddie twitched and screamed as if she was having a seizure during her orgasm. When it was over half the bed was soaked and Danny was soaked with her pussy juice.

_'Holly shit, who new mom was a squitter,"_ Who got up and looked at his mother who was looking at him with begging eyes to go further. He looked at Maddie's lips picturing them wrapped around his erection. He then looked down to her womanhood_. "You know what fuck the god damn blowjob! Mom you did so much for me tonight your getting you brains fucked in," _He mentally says and begin to unbuckle his pants until Maddie stops him when she sits up and does it for him and slid them down gasping at what was hiding under his pants. There stood her son's penis that was the size of her forearm and so thick she couldn't get her hand wrapped around Danny's cock and testicles the size of baseballs filled with sperm. She smiles and lucks up at him with lustful eyes.

"Mommy gave you a nice delicious cock," The woman says kiss the tip and spiting on it

to lube it up. When she believed her son's, erection was well lubricated she pulled him down onto the bed and straddled his waist. She soon guided it towards her womanhood rubbing it against her folds and pressed the tip at the entrance and got into cowgirl position. She dropped all her wait allowing her to fit half of it stretched around the shaft tightly painful but yet very pleasurable. She then felt a pair a firm hands on her waist as he pulled her down forcing the other half to fit inside her making her cum like crazy.

"Danny don't you dear pull out when you cum, cause mama never cum the way you making me," She said begging to feel his hot seed in her womb. She moans as she starts moving her hips up and down trying to get off on the pleasure while she is still squirting. Danny thought he fully died cause of the pleasure that was going on as he can feel his own pre-cum oozing out of his urethra as he decided to match his thrust.

"I wasn't planning on it mom," he leans up and starts kissing and sucking her neck trying to leave his mark on her. He then moves his hands down to Maddie's ass and grabbing it and smacking it watching it jiggle over her shoulder.

"Harder baby, harder Fuck me with that cock that I'm enslaved to and knock me up, Fuck I'm cumming," The milf said as she started to grind against her son's pelvis getting her juices on her son's stomach and cock.

"I was already planning on knocking you up, after all, I'm declaring you one of my wives," He growls making Maddie cry in happiness making her feel loved and wanted. Without warning the ghost boy cums, filling her womb up with his sperm over and over not even stopping his thrust making her stomach expand.

When Maddie looked down she smiled at seeing her stomach bloated like she's five months pregnant with Danny's baby she got up and cum started to fall out of her pussy making a waterfall her and Danny's fluids and onto Her son's cock. She then lays down by Danny's hip and started cleaning his cock with her tongue making Danny collapse onto the pillow.

Danny looked at her and saw how happy she was and admire her body especially her ass and legs. _'Next time I'm sticking my dick up her ass,'_ He thought but was soon as he Realizes Maddie was laying on his chest.

"So I'm your wife now huh," She asks looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah I can have multiple wives because of the halfa law from a thousand years ago, saying I can have many overs as I want even if they are a blood relative, and you are my first and there is no way out for you. Besides you loved it so better start getting used to me calling you babe," he says as he watches his mother's stomach go back how it was originally. She hums and leans up to kiss him which he returned lovingly. When they broke the kiss, Maddie told him since he's now the man of the house he can make any rule he wants.

"Start wearing those sexy shoes in the house and along with black thongs or lingerie or just the shoes around the house, I prefer the second option cause it's going to be easier fucking you around the house," He ordered as he liked how they make her legs longer and the fact that she was still wearing the shoes made him excited once again. All he got was a 'yes dear' and a good night as she snuggled into his chest.

"Night babe," he says and with that, they destroyed their mother and son relationship and became husband and wife by the ghost zone law.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: been on tour with my band so sorry for the posting this late. And I read a lot of criticism from people that don't have accounts because of the story being well this plot.

Chapter Four: A confession

"Fuck mom that is one way to wake up," as Danny walks to school thinking about the blowjob he got from is his mom this morning then doing her on the kitchen table. He was broken out of his thoughts when someone wrapped an arm around his. As he looks its Star smiling at him with her beautiful smile.

"Morning Danny," Says the blonde hugging his arm even tighter. He smiles at the fact that he can show their friendship in public after eight years of hiding it to prevent Danny from getting beaten up all the time and start being bullied because of it.

"Morning sunshine," the young Halfa says. It's been like this ever since the world found out about him being Danny Phantom. She then asked why he wasn't with Sam so he began to tell her what happens until the said person was waiting at the front of the school.

"Oh brother, now I got to talk to the slut," He says as he notices that she already sees him.

"I would stick around but there is the cheerleading meeting for choosing the freshmen cheerleaders. See you at lunch," Star sees as she got on her toes and gave him a kiss on the check which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. As Danny watches Star walk away he sees his former girlfriend walk up to him with a mean old scold.

"Where have you been all weekend, you were supposed to show up for my party and take me out on a date. I even expected for you to call me yesterday but no you didn't even," she was interrupted when a hand hit her across her face causing a scene to start as everyone started to gather around them. She sees Danny looking at her with eyes that made her feel like shitting her self.

"I didn't show up cause I don't date people that cheated on me with my own enemies," the raven head said with venom in his voice. Sam didn't know if she messed up on hiding the affair but she tried to fake it.

"What are you talking about," The got lied making the hero angrier.

"I saw everything and I know what you did with Skulker and Vlad. Heck, I even know it was recorded by tuck. I know this because I saw the whole thing from your window. So why don't you give me a favor and go kill yourself before I do it," he says so coldly that people started calling her names and making fun of her as he walks away from her he looks up to see tucker and walks up to him.

"Hey Tuck I got a present for you," He says. Tucker looked at him curiously before Danny kicks him in between his leg so hard that it knocks the wind out of him. Danny watches his friend in pain and starts to walk away from them not caring if the people start to start gossiping. All of a sudden cold mist left his breath letting him know that his ghost since has been triggered. He smiled at what he saw.

"Hello beautiful," as he saw Desiree right in front of him. Desiree smiled and float towards him and embraces him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She sighed when she embraced him. Danny would have fought her but he remembered that she did help him get rid of the pain that the whore gave him. But he still didn't understand why. Why did she do it? Why go out of her way to help.

"Hey, why did you go out of your way to-" He was interrupted when a soft pair of purple covered lips connected to his. The young hero was surprised by the sudden gesture. He wanted to pull back but he couldn't. He felt as if this was natural to him so he kissed back wrapping his arms around her. They felt safe within each other's arms. They broke away from the kiss panting, staring at each other's eyes. Then Desiree spoke five words that surprised Danny to no end.

"It's because I love you."


	5. Chapter 5 your letting me skip

Danny was walking down the hallway of his school listening to his music where the whole school was busy talking about his attitude towards Sam and Tucker was being the major gossip in school. People found out about what Sam and Tucker did to Danny which made the whole school starting to hate the two and have all the women in the school chasing after Danny except for Star. He wouldn't mind having all the girls in school be after him but he doesn't want to have his heartbroken. To make things worse he had Sam in all his classes and the fact that he was too angry and was trying to talk to her didn't make things better. He was too angry that he wanted to lash out at her when he saw her and he decided to ditch class fifth period.

He wandered until he realized he was in the cafeteria and decided to skip for the rest of the day after lunch. He sat at one of the tables and put his head on the table. He was thinking about how he was going to deal with Sam and Tucker and let out a sigh. He realized he wasn't even in a half month of his senior year and the fact that he had more than nine months left in school. He was lucky he finished his 130 service hours he needed to graduate since they decided to count his ghost fighting as volunteer hours. He decided to think about the kiss he was given by Desiree in which he wanted to kiss her again but she disappeared on him. How woman confuses him he would never know when she shows up or what she'll do next. He was brought of his thoughts when someone shook his shoulder. What he saw was the one person that could brighten up his day with just seeing her caring gaze.

"Hey Star," The ghost hero said smiling at the blonde. She looked at him with a caring gaze and smiled she was worried about her friend.

"Hey Danny," she said with a worried look. He knew he had a project with her for science that he was currently skipping the only class he had with Star. Which ended up with them chatting about what happened today. He was so angry what Sam did to him and the fact that he was angry with her that he didn't even want to be in school for the rest of the day was a big deal.

Star was about to ask Danny a question until Mr. Lancer walked into the cafeteria causing the heavy metal doors to slam closed. He looked at Danny and Star and started to walk towards them with the arms behind his back and stopped when he was a few feet away from them.

"Mr. Fenton, I heard what happened today and the fact that your behavior was inappropriate towards Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson for what they do to you. You should act more political and civil towards them. But now you are skipping which is prohibited against school rules. This unacceptable since you are the town's hero and the fact that, " he lectured and looked towards the boy and smiled towards him. "But I'm going to let it slide since you found out you were cheated on and had no way to deal with the pain. Come by my office tomorrow and I will help you with getting your schedule change so you will be in Star's classes since Ms. Manson was going to be dropped from advanced science. And a word of advice for you too next time you want to skip you should go out the cafeteria's doors leading outside since there are no cameras in here and nobody will know."

Danny and Star stared at the man who he was lecturing them about skipping class and beating up Danny's former friend and now telling them how to skip successfully they looked at each other and released he was allowing them to skip and will let them get away with it. They began to grab their bags and left the cafeteria through the doors Lancer just told them about. As soon as they got outside they looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey want to go get something to eat, "he said and saw her nod. He smiled 'Today was an interesting day.'

A/N

This chapter was a long time coming I had been busy for a while with school and had a few hours free and decided to put a chapter up and I'm sorry if this was a short chapter any way I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
